The present invention relates to a drawer fastening device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drawer fastening device which can lock a drawer even if the drawer is not closed.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional drawer fastening device is disposed on a drawer 1. The conventional drawer fastening device has a lock device 2 and a core device 21 engaging with the lock device 2. The drawer 1 has a blocking bar 11. A slide plate 22 has a stop plate 222 and an oblong slot 221 to receive the core device 21. When the drawer 1 is closed and locked, the blocking bar 11 blocks the stop plate 222. However, the drawer 1 cannot be locked if the drawer 1 is not closed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a drawer fastening device which can lock a drawer even if the drawer is not closed.
Accordingly, a drawer fastening device is disposed on a drawer having a plurality of insertion grooves. The drawer fastening device comprises a lock device disposed on a top portion of the drawer, a connection plate, a slide plate, a plurality of hooking plates, a plurality of pivot pins, and a positioning frame disposed on the drawer. The positioning frame has a plurality of slide slots and a plurality of enlarged holes. Each slide slot communicates with one of the enlarged holes. The slide plate has an upper end groove and a plurality of through holes. Each hooking plate has an upper distal hook and a lower blocking bar. Each pivot pin fastens the positioning frame, the corresponding hooking plate and the slide plate together through one of the enlarged holes of the positioning frame and one of the through holes of the slide plate. The lock device has a positioning seat, a driven plate connected to the positioning seat, and a mount connected to the driven plate. The positioning seat has a hooking portion. The driven plate has a distal notch. The connection plate is fastened in the mount pivotally and the connection plate is connected to the driven plate. The slide plate is connected to the connection plate.